Kitty Pokemon Kanto
by drilldrill
Summary: my take on a pokemon journey that will hopefully span all the regions
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters.**

Kitty Pokemon Kanto

Chapter 1

Kitty woke up on the most important day of her life so far, it was the day she started her pokemon journey. Of course she had to start one month late since she was registered late as a trainer since her mother wouldn't give her permission but luckily for kitty there was another way for her to become a trainer which was taking a pokemon league approved exam which of course she passed with 100%. Kitty had thought the exam was easy since it included questions on everything a pokemon trainer should know and that everyone who wanted to become a trainer should have to take it however kitty supposed that there were some people who live in rural areas who would have difficultly having access to the exam and then there were people who had the knowledge but who just failed at exams. Looking at the pros and cons kitty concluded that the pros would be worth it since it would mean that people would have to study pokemon and they would know what they would be in for when they went on their journey. It would also mean that idiots who didn't understand the world they lived in wouldn't be able to become trainers and that would mean that themselves and any ill fortunate pokemon they captured would be less likely to get hurt which was inevitable for trainers that didn't know anything about the pokemon world. 'Yes' kitty thought as she got out of bed 'when I'm a pokemon researcher/professor I will make it so that anyone who wants to become a pokemon trainer will have to take that exam'.

Sitting at the dresser in her room kitty looked at her reflection in the mirror, she had long light brown hair which she loved but knew when she was in the wild she would need to wear a hat for practicality (like dawn's hat), kitty had dark brown eyes which were almost black and which always seemed to have purple specks in them. Kitty loved the purple in her eyes however her eyes seemed to freak quite a lot of people out including her own mother which had led to her leading quite a solitary existence what with her having no friends unless you counted some of the assistants at Professor Oak's lab. Kitty didn't really mind this since she had grown used to it and she thanked her purple eyes for turning her into what she was today since she knew if she had friends when she was younger she wouldn't be as smart as she was and her dream probably wouldn't be to become a pokemon professor. Kitty has wanted to become a pokemon professor for years and she always wants to research pokemon and she knows that a pokemon journey would be a great step in the right direction; she would get practical experience with pokemon, gain lots of valuable data and still have fun. Kitty had no delusions that the journey would be hard but she was very determined that she would succeed. She would travel through all the regions collecting her team of pokemon, battle gyms and take part in the pokemon leagues while doing anything else that took her fancy. It had always been kitty's plan to take the gym challenge and take part in the leagues since by doing this she would build up a reputation and by the time she becomes a pokemon professor she would be well known. It also helped that kitty was quite competitive and when she decided that she was going to become a pokemon trainer she had decided she was going to become the best that she could be. To most these dreams would seem like a lot for a young girl but kitty wasn't worried, she knew it would be tough but she also knew she would succeed. It would take many years to fulfil her dreams but she had plenty of time, she was only eleven.

Since her mother would never let her go on her pokemon journey kitty had never told her that she planned on going anyway, she would just save herself a lot of pointless arguing by not telling her. Since this was kitty's plan she couldn't pack her bag until this morning which meant she was in a bit of a rush to pack everything in while being as quiet as possible. Once kitty was satisfied that she had everything packed which included: a trainer's pack of food which would last about a week and could be brought in about any pokemart; a variety of pokemon food for any pokemon she captured which was given to her by the assistants at the lab; spare clothes which were mostly coloured purple since it was kitty's favourite colour; a fishing rod that she could use for catching water pokemon; a town map; her laptop; a bunch of notebooks for creating training and writing down data she collects since she wouldn't have time in the wild to use her laptop and a bunch of pokedollars which she had saved up over the years, she went down to have breakfast with her mother while leaving her backpack next to the back door for her quick getaway after breakfast. There was only silence as kitty had the pancakes her mother had prepared, kitty and her mother had never gotten along and her mother could never look at kitty in the eyes; kitty didn't know if it was because of the colouring of her eyes or if it was because of something else. Kitty's mother also hated pokemon and anything to do with them, it was one of the things kitty and her mother had argued over for many years since kitty had started to like pokemon which was at a very young age, her mother also blamed pokemon for kitty's father leaving them and never coming back although kitty had never got the story out of her mother apart from that, in fact kitty didn't even know her father's name or even if he was still alive or not which is why kitty now resents her mother and has no regrets about leaving without telling her, besides she had left a note. After she was finished eating kitty told her mother that she needed to get to school then she got her backpack and opened the back door, as it was closing kitty looked back at her mother who was starting to clean the kitchen, 'you can't hold me back anymore' kitty thought as the door closed 'not anymore. I know I am destined for great things, even if you don't think so'. As she left the garden kitty couldn't help but think it would be a very long time before she ever came back to the house.

Kitty decided to jog the short distance to the lab so they it would give her more time to get out of pallet town before her mother caught on the her daughter had left her, the jog was no trouble for kitty since for the past month since she wasn't able to get a pokemon she had helped around the lab so she could learn as much as she could and had taken the time to train her body since it would make her journey that easy bit easier. Also in exchange of making her wait to get a pokemon and with her helping around the lab Professor Oak had told her that she would get first pick of pokemon and she already knew which one she was going to pick. Kitty had never shy when it came to hard work and she knew and in the long term for her the best starter pokemon for her would be Charmander, who she would train to its potential and it would one day become a mighty Charizard which she would be able to fly on. In less than five minutes kitty was through the front door of the lab and after greeting the various assistants with a wave she was at the chamber where her starter awaited.

"Come in kitty, it's time that you picked the starter pokemon of your choice, I'm sure I don't need to tell you which pokeball contains which type of pokemon and what that pokemon is do I?", Professor Oak said friendlily gesturing towards the platform where lay the three starter pokemon each with a different symbol on the pokeballs depending on the pokemon type. Kitty went over to the platform and picked up the pokeball with a flame on it "of course not Professor you know me better than that, I just need my pokedex and pokeballs and I can get my journey started". Professor Oak moved to the side of the room where the pokedex and pokeballs lay and brought over to kitty a purple pokedex and five pokeballs which kitty quickly pocketed with a smile on her face at the Professor remembering that her favourite colour was purple. "You can wait for the other trainers to collect their pokemon, you could travel to the next city together if you wanted", Professor Oak said seeing that kitty was about to leave, kitty only turned her head as she was walking out of the room "no thanks Professor but they would only slow me down, besides Ash and Gary have a month on me already and I need to beat them, I'll call you when I get to the next pokemon center though", kitty called back as she left the room. Professor Oak smiled sadly as kitty left, he knew the answer before he had asked it but he was hoping she would agree since he thought she needed more friends.

As kitty strolled down the road that exited pallet town she thought about the journey ahead 'I have to catch up and then surpass Gary and Ash' kitty thought. Kitty, Gary and Ash had never really been friends in fact kitty would have been surprized if either of them knew she even existed but they both had kept declaring over the years that they would be a pokemon master before the other but she would beat them both to the goal and they didn't know it but their greatest contender had just joined the game.

**AN: please review and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kitty stopped walking just outside the outskirts of time and reached for the only pokeball that had a pokemon inside and released her Charmander. After a flash of light there it stood and looked around, kitty than introduced herself to her new pokemon so that it knew who its trainer was and then proceeded to tell it what she wanted to accomplish on her journey and that they would be partners through it all. Kitty also did this so that has trust would start to develop between herself and her pokemon and to make sure that it would listen to her and would obey her orders, she did this because she knew some pokemon didn't listen to their trainers after they evolved and she didn't want that to happen with her pokemon. The conversation seemed to go well with Charmander making all the right cute growls in agreement with its trainer and kitty decided this is what she would do with all of the pokemon she captured. "Right, now before we head any further to Viridian City we need to train you up a bit so that you can at least use ember, that way you will be able from a distance and up close with your scratch attack", kitty said excitedly looking forward to the first training session, "start things first, do you see your tail, imagine that inside your stomach, it's the source of your power for most long range fire attacks, what I want you to do is build up that source of energy and then bring it up your neck and into your mouth and then you can release it out of your mouth like how you would go about spitting", Charmander seemed really excited to however all that came out the first time was smoke. It looked up at its master expecting to see a disappointed look however kitty still had her excited look on, maybe more than before, "that was great, that with a bit of practice is your smokescreen attack which we will try again later on but for now to use ember you need to build up that power more, don't worry if it's a bit slow at the minute it's just your first try", kitty said almost bouncing but trying to stay serious. To start with the practice seemed slow but after Charmander could keep a steady stream of embers the practice went quicker trying to make the embers more powerful and helping Charmander to differentiate between ember and smokescreen. All in all the practice took about three hours and kitty knew that the other trainers of this month had probably passed her but she doubted their pokemon could make up to hers, all her Charmander needed was a bit of experience which it was about to get.

After a short break after the training they had done kitty and Charmander started on the trail to Viridian City, kitty knew it would take another day to get there and decided that they would stay the night in a pokemon center which was located between pallet town and Viridian City. Kitty had left Charmander out of the pokeball since the walk would help it exercise and keep it strong and because it would be much quicker to deal with any wild pokemon if Charmander was already out instead of continuously bringing it out of its pokeball. It didn't take that long before kitty was in for a pokemon fight and it was with a Rattata, it only took a few scratch attacks from Charmander for the pokemon to faint. Kitty had made Charmander only use scratch attack since her pokemon needed battle experience with pokemon up close and personal and it needed to learn how to dodge. It was around about four hours after they had started walking and many fights from Rattatas including one fight that was two on one which Charmander beat easily since kitty allowed it to use ember in that fight that they stumbled across a Pidgy on the trail. Decided that she wanted to catch it she ordered Charmander to fire a unprovoked ember however it was still quite slow compared to embers she had seen on TV watching the pokemon battles that were almost always on and the Pidgy saw it coming and lifted up into the air so the ember missed it, it then turned and dived into a tackle attack into Charmander which Charmander tried to dodge however it clipped it in the side damaging Charmander slightly. After kitty ordered another ember which missed its target she knew she to end this battle as soon as possible since Charmander was likely to be tired after the training and the numerous battles it had been in so she used the smarts she had collected after many lonely years to come up with a plan. "Charmander make the biggest smokescreen you can!" kitty shouted and when that was done she ordered "in the first spot of the smokescreen you see begin to clear send your most powerful ember attack", just as she had predicted the Pidgy swooped back for another attack however as it headed into the smokescreen its wings displaced the air and then suddenly the flames of an ember attack shot out of the cloud with the Pidgy following which it than slammed into the ground. As the Pidgy started to try and get back up kitty ordered one final scratch attack from Charmander to which the Pidgy fainted to. After that it was a simple matter of throwing an empty pokeball at it and it was catch, since it had fainted and the pokeball didn't even roll at all. Decided it would be best to get the pokemon center without any more fights kitty returned Charmander and started to jog down the trail hoping that it wasn't far away.

The nurse Joy at the pokemon center was just as nice as kitty had imagined she would be, kitty had only heard rumours from travellers going through pallet town about how there was a nurse Joy in every pokemon center and how nice they were. Kitty had got a free room like any trainer could get however they could only stay for a week for free and then they had to start to pay and also they could only get that free week once a month, kitty thought it was a reasonable deal all things considered. Currently kitty was looking at the stats of her pokemon in her pokedex and writing up more ways to train them, kitty also had to plan how she was going to deal with her first gym battle which would be Pewter City the rock gym of Kanto. Deciding it would be best to take a detour and capture a Mankey on route 22 before heading to Viridian forest kitty wrote her plan of action and training ideas In one of her notebooks and then used one of the other notebooks as a dairy to record her pokemon journey which she would write in at every pokemon center she would get to. To keep her promise to Professor Oak kitty went to the PC that was in the pokemon center. After the forth ring the Professor picked up "kitty, I was starting to get worried, all of the other trainers have already contacted me and Ryan has made it to Viridian City, is everything okay?", you could see the visible worry on the Professors face as he spoke,

"Of course Professor, no worries, I am taking everything at my own pace and I have no doubt that I will surpass them in no time", kitty said. From there the conversation was about how she caught her Pidgy and that her mother hadn't even been to see the Professor about her daughter to which kitty wasn't surprised at. After she was finished talking she signed off the PC and when to take a shower before heading to bed where kitty dreamed of what the future may bring.

With the morning brought about kitty being returned her pokemon from Nurse Joy and the first meeting between her Pidgy and kitty since the capture battle. To kitty's surprise the meeting went well just like her meeting with Charmander in fact it didn't seem angry at all that it had been captured. Still thinking about that Mankey that she wanted to capture kitty set about teaching Pidgy the gust attack since it would be super effective against a fighting type like Mankey. While kitty went about that she had Charmander focus on targets for its ember since that proved to be a problem in the previous battle, eventually she would have Charmander fire at a moving target but this would have to do for now as she needed to teach Pidgy gust. As soon as Pidgy had the basics of gust down kitty decided to head to Viridian City as Pidgy's gust would get better from pokemon battle's and kitty really wanted to make real progress in her journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It didn't take long before kitty was at the end of route 1 and with that the site of Viridian City came into view. Kitty who had always lived in pallet town couldn't help but think it was big and beautiful; most of the buildings were taller than any in pallet town even the pokemon lab. As soon as kitty entered the city she immediately asked someone for the direction of the pokemart and after getting it she headed straight for it. Kitty had already decided when she was planning her course of action at the previous pokemon center that she would need plenty of antidotes, paralysis heals and awakenings for when she went into Viridian forest with bug type pokemon that loved to inflict status effects when battling and since her pokemon were in a good state since the pokemon on route 1 were no match to her pokemon there was no need to go to the pokemon center. Coming out of the pokemart with a lot less pokedollars since she had decided to buy ten pokeballs as well which came with a free premier ball since on her journey it was likely that she would capture a lot of pokemon kitty set out for the edge of town so she could train her pokemon more.

For this currant training kitty had Charmander try to hit Pidgy with its ember which would help increase its accuracy and she had Pidgy try to repel the attack with its gust however she also had Charmander vary the strength of its ember so that Pidgy had to keep putting more power into its attacks. This training only lasted an hour and a half since Pidgy got tired however they then moved onto Pidgy's sand attack which used a lot less energy while Charmander tied to dodge it which wasn't that often since Pidgy had surprisingly good accuracy. When it seemed like her pokemon were reasonably tired out from the training kitty returned them to their pokeballs and took them to the pokemon center where they could rest and regain their strength even though they didn't need any injuries healed. After that kitty set about finding where the gym was, this was so the next time she was in the city she would know where it was for when she wanted to challenge it, of course she didn't want to challenge it yet as it was considered the hardest gym in the region. Kitty also wanted to see if she could spectate some of the gym battles so she could try and figure out what pokemon the gym leader would use and what strategies they had where she would then try and find ways to use them herself or adapt for her use or if not at least find ways to counter them. Unfortunately for kitty it wasn't to be as the gym was closed and the sign on the door said that it wouldn't be able again until two months before the pokemon league started. Although she hadn't planned to look around the city until her second time through kitty did just that to waste time until her pokemon were rested. When they were rested kitty was going to go to route 22 to find and capture a Mankey while making it back to the pokemon center before it got dark to stay the night there.

Route 22 was quite different from route 1, it was a lot rockier and the trails were a lot less defined but kitty supposed that less people came this way since it only went to the pokemon league which only powerful trainers went to and some of them would have powerful flying type pokemon that could just fly them there. When kitty got to the point where she needed to get to the pokemon league she knew that she wanted to walk there and through victory walk since it would be good training and it was considered a rite of passage for any great trainer just like going up Mt Silver was however kitty knew she wouldn't be ready to go up there for many years. The Pidgy and the Spearow in the area were quickly taken down by Charmander's ember attack and it seemed that the recent training had paid off as the ember broke straight through the other pokemons weak attempts at gust which were nowhere near as strong as kitty's Pidgy. After an hour of getting nowhere and finding no Mankey kitty and her Charmander had a short break so that Charmander could rest a bit before carrying on. Kitty was lucky that her pokedex had the time since she had embarrassingly left her watch at home and completely forgot about it, she also had used a lot of pokedollars at the pokemart which meant that she couldn't buy a new one, the time to start heading back to Viridian city had arrived and dejected that she couldn't find a Mankey kitty started heading back. It was only a few minutes until kitty would reach the path that would lead back to the city when she heard the sound of a pokemon. The pokemon that kitty heard didn't sound like the Pidgy and Spearow that she had been battling so hoping for the best kitty went towards the sound.

Just as kitty thought there would be as she bypassed some large shrubbery she saw a Mankey bouncing around on one foot and then the other just like a Mankey often did. Kitty spotted something about this Mankey that was different, it's two paws were glowing purple which made kitty wary of it but knowing she wanted to capture it kitty throw Pidgy's pokeball while also returning Charmander who hadn't left her side. As soon as Pidgy had been released the Mankey had spotted it and seemed to be assessing the situation. Kitty was the first to start the impending battle off "Pidgy use your most powerful gust attack!" and although some of the attack hit the Mankey had been able to jump to the side leaving most of the attack to breeze by it. The attack made the Mankey mad and it jumped towards Pidgy trying to hit it with it's low kick however kitty had Pidgy simply fly upwards causing the attack to miss. Mankey then surprized kitty by jumping high enough to be within reach of Pidgy and using a cross poison attack on it which because of the unexpected attack hit Pidgy and made it slam into the ground. Kitty recognised that the purple glow when she first saw the Mankey was from it's cross poison attack and that it must also be an egg move since ordinarily no Mankey learns that move. Knowing that she needed to turn this around kitty ordered "Pidgy get into the air and then dive bomb a tackle at Mankey", Pidgy quickly shrugged off the attack and took to the sky where it then followed kitty's order however as soon as it was nearing it's target Mankey quickly lashed out with another cross poison and as soon as Pidgy was on the ground again it followed up with a low kick causing Pidgy to bounce across the ground. It was much more difficult for Pidgy to get up from the ground this time but it followed kitty's order to keep it's distance in the air and constantly use gust to wear Mankey down. Unfortunately for kitty after each hit from Pidgy's gust Mankey got more and more angry until it's anger point ability activated at which point Mankey did as it did before by jumping into the air and blasting Pidgy out of the sky. As Pidgy struggled to get off the ground kitty contemplated what to do 'Pidgy doesn't seem to be in any condition to fight, it's taken a lot of hits and it doesn't help that it was training before whereas Mankey looks like it can go on for a while yet and with it's anger point it's attacks will be stronger, the best course of action would be to switch to Charmander and I might still be able to win this'. As kitty was about to reach for Charmander's pokeball a white light suddenly enveloped Pidgy, knowing what this signified kitty gasped out loud at this unexpected development, Pidgy was evolving. Pidgy's form morphed and when the light dimmed into nothing a Pidgeotto took Pidgy's place. Although kitty could see that Pidgeotto was ready to carry on battling she knew that it would still be tired from battling Mankey before, no evolution was going to change that, kitty could see that Pidgeotto really wanted to battle and more importantly it wanted to win. While Pidgeotto was still on the ground kitty ordered it to attack with gust which hit Mankey full on since the speed of the attack had increased with Pidgeotto's evolution. With Mankey starting to get up Pidgeotto was ordered by kitty into the air and before kitty could tell it what to do after that Pidgeotto was already heading towards Mankey with white light following it which kitty easily identified as a quick attack. Mankey had no time to recover as it was ploughed by the quick attack, leaving Mankey on it's back after it had fainted. Pidgeotto gave a final victory squawk just before it was returned to it's pokeball which now allowed kitty to head back to Viridian City since the Mankey had already been captured, after all a fainted pokemon is very easy to capture.

It didn't take long to get back to the pokemon center in Viridian City where she handed over her pokemon for healing leaving kitty to decide what to do with her time before she went to sleep. Despite being extremely tired after a long day kitty decided now would be a good time to create new training methods that could now incorporate Mankey and Pidgy's evolution in her notebook while also making sure that her dairy of her journey was updated. The evolution of Pidgy into Pidgeotto had greatly surprized kitty since she thought it was a bit too early for it to evolve however kitty saw no disadvantages to this development since both pokemon can learn all the same moves besides Pidgeotto had learned quick attack which was another unexpected boon. With kitty wanting to be a professor of pokemon in the future the unexpected evolution had got kitty thinking of why it happened so early and why of all her pokemon it was Pidgy first when it would be more logical for Charmander to evolve first, it being her first pokemon and all. Thinking it would be best to record her observations of the battle with Mankey kitty used her laptop to input the battle so she could review later, this was the sort of field experience that kitty was after when she decided to take a pokemon journey. The fatigue of the day caught up with kitty making her put her things away before heading to her room so that she could take a shower and then slipping into bed. That night kitty dreamt of standing in a stadium having just won with a Pidgeot, Charizard and a Primeape standing behind her with the shadows of many more pokemon that she couldn't make out.


End file.
